Falling Along
by RunnyBabbits
Summary: Rin has been in Edo for nine years knowing she'd choose her lord over anything else. Now that she's been offered the choice to go or not, she's not so sure. After she's made her choice, it's problem after problem, but Rin holds onto her choice not shedding a tear of regret. In the end though, would she really be alright?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Chapter 1: The Start**

A silvery white haired lad clad half in battle armor and half in kimonos appeared over the horizon. His face seemed to hold no expression, save for a small knowing smile and a longing in his yellow amber eyes. His left hand reached… reached for-

"Rin!"

Rin's eyes flew open. Darn, she was dreaming about Lord Sesshomaru again. Still, it'd been over two years since she'd last seen him. Rin sighed and lifted her head along with her body to see who had called her. It was Hiromi, one of the twins.

"Rin, Lady Kaede says you have to help us gather chrysanthemums and then try out your yukata." The child called out to her. Rin smiled and hollered back,"Coming!" Gathering chrysanthemums again? Oh right, Lady Kaede was going to make chrysanthemum tea for the annual harvest celebration. Rin knew there was going to be singing and the bonfires that appeared every year along with a good harvest. Every year was blissfully peaceful now that Naraku was gone and only occasional demons that caused a bit of trouble appeared.

At the fields, Lady Kaede and the youngsters were telling stories while gathering chrysanthemum. Hiromi rushed off to her twin, Kazumi. When Lady Kaede caught sight of Rin, her expression turned sad. "Ah, Rin."

"Lady Kaede? Why do you not smile? Did I do something wrong?" Rin questioned, fully believing she had done something to irk Kaede.

Kaede shook her head. "Full of questions, like a child. No, Rin, you are certainly not the problem. Come help me gather these herbs, will you?" Before Rin could ask what she meant by "problem", one of the village children had pulled her aside and asked her to tell them another story.

Lady Kaede laughed gently at the children's impatience and replied, "I'll tell you the story of Rin's time with a demon." Rin's ears perked up. Meaning Lord Sesshomaru? She tentatively broke a chrysanthemum stem.

"A demon whose heart was filled with desire for power wondered about looking for strong demons to battle. His name was Sesshomaru. By his side was another demon. He was small, lean, green, and mean, but very devoted to Sesshomaru. This creature's name was Jaken."

Rin stifled a laugh, almost hearing Jaken's outraged,"Who are you calling mean?"

"If Sesshomaru likes power so much, why did he keep a small and mean demon like Jaken around?" asked Kazumi. _Cause Jaken could use the staff of two heads_ , Rin thought silently, not interrupting Lady Kaede. _And Lord Sesshomaru must've been lonely_.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru sounds really cold-hearted," Hiromi joined in.

"Children, I cannot solve all the mysteries of the universe," Kaede gently told them.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't cold-hearted," Rin spoke up, plucking another plant. The children stared at her. Rin went on, her voice soft. "He hides his feelings a lot and you can never guess what he's thinking, but he saved me many times. Lord Sesshomaru claims he doesn't like humans but that can't be all true. He kept Kohaku and me with him."

"Why do you call him 'Lord' Sesshomaru, Rin?' asked Komori, the twins' little brother.

The question surprised Rin. Jaken had always called him that; it was just natural. "Well…"

"Is it because you respect a demon?'

"Is it because you liiike him?"

The mischievous children forgot about gathering chrysanthemum, and joined hands circling Rin chanting, "Rin and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree. Doing something they shouldn't be." They broke apart giggling.

Lady Kaede interrupted their fun and saved Rin from further teasing. "I hope you all remember what YOU'RE supposed to be doing!"

Still laughing, they begged Lady Kaede to continue the story. "Alright, settle down. And Tsuruga, pull out that weed, will you?" As Tsuruga did what he was told, Kaede did as she said she would. The late afternoon's light made the river sparkle and Rin glanced at it, listening to the old priestess's words.

"Sesshomaru once saved Rin from death by using his sword called the Tenseiga. Tenseiga could save a hundred lives with one swipe."

"And what happened afterwards?" Komori wondered.

"Well he kept Rin with him. He cared for her unlike anyone else he'd ever met. Slowly, his cold heart grew a little warmer everyday that Rin was with him," Lady Kaede paused, looking at Rin.

'His heart was already warm..,' Rin thought to herself.

"Why did Jaken stay with Sesshomaru if he didn't care about him?" asked Miya, another one of the village children.

"I didn't say Sesshomaru didn't care about Jaken. But for Rin, she was more special than the toad demon." Lady Kaede looked around. "Alright, that's the last of them. Why don't you children head on home?" "Ok!" they said in unison. They dropped the baskets at Lady Kaede's hut right beside the herb fields, and ran on home.

"Come on Rin, we've got quite a lot of leaves to take off," Lady Kaede said, heading home too.

Rin nodded. "Lady Kaede, what did you mean by 'You're not the problem'? Is something else the matter?"

Rin was met with the same sad smile. Not knowing what to do, Rin started taking off leaves off the flowers in a basket. Lady Kaede started tearing off foliage too.

"You've enjoyed it here at this humble village, have you not, Rin?" Rin looked up, a bit taken aback. "Of course! Why ask, Lady Kaede? Was that really what was bothering you?"

"Rin, would you want to stay in Edo or travel the world?"

Rin cast her head down and continued pulling off leaves. "If I stay here my whole life, I might still be able to travel… Haven't you Lady Kaede?"

"I have traveled, but not particularly far. This village is my happy home and I'm needed here. Where are YOU happiest, Rin?"

An image of white hair pooped up in Rin's mind, followed by images of the love that permeated the whole village. Kagome hugging Inuyasha; Miroku's cheeks being pulled by the twins. Golden eyes. Rin felt a pang of loneliness despite the fact she was surrounded by friends. Rin shook her head. 'What are you thinking? I'm not sad because I want what they have! You just miss Lord Sesshomaru for being gone so long.'

"I'm happy here, Lady Kaede. I love the children, I love the villagers, and I love cooking with you!" Rin said seriously. "I love everything here."

Lady Kaede sighed and took another chrysanthemum plant out of a basket.

"Yes Rin," she said patiently. "But where are you happiest? With Sesshomaru or with us?"

Rin froze. Oh no.

"Lady Kaede…" she spoke hesitantly. "Are you upset at Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kaede studied the young woman for a moment before answering. "Sesshomaru and I agreed that after the harvest festivals on the year you turn seventeen, you'd have to make the choice; to go to go with him or stay here."

"But, the harvest festival is next week!" protested the Rin.

"And you've long since become a young woman capable of making her own choices," Lady Kaede replied.

Rin's head rushed with thoughts as she watched Lady Kaede calmly strip away leaves. It hadn't occurred to her that she'd ever have to make such a choice. Except that time when Lord Sesshomaru had dropped her at the village, promising he'd be back. How could she forget?

"If I choose to stay here, Lord Sesshomaru will still come to visit me right?" Though lately, there'd been no sign of him.

Again, Kaede smiled sadly. "Rin, you've noticed how long he's been gone?"

Rin tried to focus on her work, which was becoming increasingly difficult to do, even though it was rather simple. She was well aware it'd been two years since she's had any contact with him. Kaede sighed again and stood up. Rin was still lost in musing. Would Lord Sesshomaru really be here next week to see her, finally? But then what? Did she want to be by Sesshomaru's side or here? Which was home?

Rin shivered when the truth hit her. Both were home.

Noticing that she needed a change of subject, Lady Kaede offered Rin a chance.

"Rin why don't you go to Kagome's and get your yukata. I think she's done stitching it."

"But the chrysanthemums-"

"Never mind them; I'll take care of that on my own."

Rin nodded and disappeared behind the door flap. "Rin," Kaede murmured. "Can you not see your own desire?" She looked down at the chrysanthemum Rin had picked and groaned. The flowers were all half torn. "Much like Rin's heart in this situation," Kaede realized.


	2. Chapter 2: The indecision

The woven flap opened and Rin stepped inside Kagome's house. Kagome looked up from her sewing and her eyes lit up when she saw Rin. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, probably out looking for mischief. "Ah, Rin," she said smiling. Rin moved closer and Kagome put aside her stitching.

"Lady Kaede sent you here right?"

Rin nodded and asked,"Are you not done with the yukatas?"

Kagome shook her head. "This is just my yukata. I've finally finished everyone else's." She gestured at the neat pile in front of her. "Those are Sango's, Hiromi's, and Kazumi's. Could you give them to them? And come back to get yours alright?"

Rin nodded and right before she picked them up, she asked Kagome,"Kagome where are you happiest?"

Kagome looked at Rin curiously. "Where I'm with friends like you… and when I'm with that annoying spouse of mine, Inuyasha… Why?"

Rin shook her head slowly. Kagome had friends _and_ family from her world, yet she'd come to live here instead. The difference was that Inuyasha was here, wasn't it?

Although Kagome had been living in the village for six years, her romantic sense hadn't gone away. "Are you going somewhere with someone, but you can't decide if you'll be happy?" An idea struck her "Is it Sesshomaru?"

Rin whirled around, "No Kagome-Chan, just wondering if you chose to stay here because of Inuyasha, um-." Rin backed out quickly and escaped from the house. Sango and Miroku's home wasn't far from Kagome's so Rin didn't have a lot of time to wonder about what Kagome had said. She put on another smile, and tossed off the nervous feeling that was bugging her.

The whole family was happy to see Rin, and tired as Sango and Miroku were, they still noticed something about Rin's smile was amiss.

Miroku had just finished taking in his own harvest and was writing more sutras. His children, Hiromi, Kazumi, and Komori were all lying on the bamboo mat and practicing their writing. Sango was taking out the heavier blankets she'd stored for the winter.

"Hello Sango! Hello Miroku! And hello to you little people again," Rin sighed as if disappointed.

The children retaliated by shouting, "Hello Lady Sesshomaru!"

"Lady Sesshomaru? Where did you get that idea?" Sango wondered. "And Rin, are you alright?"

Rin nodded and dumped the yukatas onto Sango's arms and informed her, "Here are the yukatas Kagome finished." She smiled."Aren't they pretty?"

It was Miroku's turn to question. "Rin, something dark is occupying your mind. Care to fill us in what this is all about?"

Rin laughed a little too forcefully. "Now why would you think that, Miroku? And I think it should be _my_ turn to ask a question," she said playfully. Looking from Sango to the children to Miroku, she asked what she'd asked Kagome. "Where are you happiest?"

Sango looked a bit baffled by the question as if she didn't expect Rin to ask that.

Kazumi answered first. "Where Mother and Father are, I want to be there."

Miroku looked at his children lovingly, and he also presented an answer, taking Sango's hands. "Where my family is, is home. Every day I see Sango, my children, and my sometimes immature friends" He paused here for a moment and Rin grinned, guessing that "immature friends" meant Inuyasha. "And then I feel as if this is my happy haven."

Hiromi looked boldly at Rin. "I'm happy to see Rin smile." She grabbed Komori and forced the corners of his mouth up with her fingers so that he looked like a very toothy overgrown baby. Rin couldn't help but laugh. Hiromi exclaimed, "Like that!"

"Leh mey go," Komori protested. Kazumi patted his head but made no move to help him. Sango exhaled loudly and said, "Girls…"

Rin slipped quietly out, her mood slightly improved. "Rin," A crystalline voice called from a distance. The girl turned and to her right appeared Miya, running towards her. When she reached Rin, she thrust an arrangement of daffodils into Rin's arms. "I saw these and they reminded me of you," Miya explained. "You're always with plants."

Rin's eyes danced with pleasure and she hugged Miya. "Thank you Miya." Miya nodded shyly and ran back home.

Rin looked at the bright yellow flowers again and sighed. Children were so sweet. How was Jaken like as a child? Most likely not very sweet. She passed by Kagome's house before she remembered what else she had to do.

At the entrance, she heard Inuyasha's voice. "You really think that it might be time for Rin to choose between Sesshomaru and Kaede's village?"

Rin hesitated. Interrupting probably wasn't a very good idea.

"I don't even know why Sesshomaru would keep a human by him, that hypocrite! Why can't he just let her live here?"

"Inuyasha, it's Rin's choice! If Sesshomaru kept Rin with him, she must mean a lot to him, and the same goes the other way around. You've seen how concerned he always is around her!"

"And if Rin chooses to go with Sesshomaru? That bastard could end up changing his mind and hurting her!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again. "I don't think Sesshomaru would do that. And it's still Rin's choice."

Rin was thinking over and over again, 'Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt an innocent human...' Indignantly, she pushed the flap aside and hollered, "Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and humphed. Kagome looked embarrassed. Rin stood there, glaring at Inuyasha. Unfazed, Inuyasha spoke up. "Listen, Rin." His yellow amber eyes bore into her own pair of exuberant brown eyes that were now sparking with anger. "Sesshomaru only cares for power. Why not stay here where people care about you?"

"Have you not been listening to what I just told you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru _does_ care for Rin."

She picked up two kimonos. "Rin, have you decided where you want to go?" Rin turned her attention to Kagome bit her lip. "I think I'll-. " She broke off, wavering. Kagome understood. She handed the two kimonos to her. Rin took them, thoroughly admiring the work. "The one with flowers is yours, Rin. The one with dragonflies is Lady Kaede's," Kagome explained.

"Thank you," Rin breathed out. "Every year you make the best yukatas."

"Well she _is_ Kagome after all," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey Kagome, you haven't forgotten about taking off the Beads of Subjugation during the Festival, have you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed.

Rin giggled in spite of herself. It was hard to stay mad at Inuyasha when Kagome was around. Those two never changed. Had Lord Sesshomaru changed? Deciding to ignore Inuyasha, Kagome twirled to face Rin again. "And Rin, are you going to give us a surprise this year too? Last year's song-making contest was fun." Kagome looked fondly at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha probably knew he was going to lose," she teased. "That's why he didn't join in."

Inuyasha gave another humph and muttered something along the lines of "silly contest".

"So… you have a surprise for this year's festival too?"

Rin's breath hitched. The surprise…? There were two and the latter wasn't something she'd intended on.

Noting this change, Kagome smiled. "You do have a surprise, don't you?"

Rin snapped out of her thoughts and winked, dancing off. 'I can't leave this village,' she thought. 'If I don't have the courage to admit to anyone that I want to see Lord Sesshomaru…' It would be better if she didn't go with him. And besides, she was happy here. She couldn't just leave with someone else who she hadn't seen in two years. Rin shut her eyes, as if that could shut out any unhappy thoughts.

"And…," she added out loud, remembering what Jaken had told her, so long ago. "I'm human." Better to stay in this village than turn old and weak on her lord. As a child she never realized what it meant to grow up. She clenched the yukata in her hands.

"Rin!"

This being the third time that day that someone had called out to her, she immediately turned to face the origin of the sound.

It was Kohaku, on Kirara's back. Kohaku jumped off, and Kirara turned back to her kitten like form.

"Kohaku!"

Kirara rubbed her seemingly small head against Rin's bare ankle, purring. The demon slaying must have been successful, as usual if they returned so early.

Kohaku put his weapon on his belt and greeted Rin again. "Rin, is that the yukata for the festival?"

Rin teased back. "Is that smile for the festival or successful demon slaying?"

Kohaku chuckled. "Both I think. Mostly, everything had quieted down." He picked Kirara up. "Where are you headed to now?"

"Back to Lady Kaede's," Rin answered. "And now you're heading back to work right, Kohaku?"

Good-naturedly, they parted ways.

 _How could I ever leave this village?_ Rin asked herself. _I have to help Lady Kaede, help take care of the children, and I'm happy here. Everyone smiles every single day. Lord Sesshomaru never did smile…_ A pang of sadness caught her off guard. She'd never seen him smile. She really wanted to see him smile…

Back at Lady Kaede's house, Lady Kaede was stringing up the chrysanthemum. At the sight of her coming in, Kaede said, "Rin which way will you go?"

Rin knew full well what she meant. She gave the green yukata to Kaede before answering. Kaede marveled at the piece and Rin grinned. "Every year, everyone's is different. I wonder how Kagome is so good at this." Rin paused, remembering the numerous times she'd pricked her own fingers when Kagome tried to teach her to sew. "And... I'm staying here, Lady Kaede. I don't want to leave just so I can follow Lord Sesshomaru around."

Kaede snorted. "Follow him around? I don't believe that's all you've done, child."

'It doesn't matter now thought," Rin said. "Ive made my choice."

`'Rin, you know how Inuyasha is like?"

Rin replied, "Of course!" She put away her yukata and helped the elderly woman bundle up chrysanthemums. "He wasn't always like that… After Kikyo died, it didn't seem Inuyasha would ever have a heart again. Then Kagome came along and changed him into someone who showed true passion for others. She showed him again how it was to love.. I wonder if sister Kikyo knew someone like her was going to come and release Inuyasha."

Rin raised her eyebrows. "The priestess Kikyo did have spiritual powers. But I don't think she knew Kagome would show Inuyasha as much love as she did. What does this have to do with anything anyway?"

Kaede was ever patient; these youngsters had their whole lives set out to learn. "In a way, he and Inuyasha are very alike. Both went through life believing love was foolish to exist, and both were proven wrong."

Rin kept on working.

"Kagome changed Inuyasha… And Rin, You've done the same to your Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin was caught off guard. She'd never considered herself as an important part to changing Lord Sesshomaru for the better. She'd always thought he was perfect the way he was until she'd realized he'd never smiled. "Lady Kaede… It wasn't because of me Lord Sesshomaru is so kind. It's always been a part of him."

Kaede chuckled; youngsters. 'You may be right. Maybe compassion was just part of him all along, but you're the one who brought it out. Now tell me, Rin. What makes you happy in this village?"

Rin remembered what Kagome said about friends and Inuyasha… Miroku's family saying friends and family. They were her reasons too.

"I get to be with friends everyday. I get to see the robin's eggs which would be the prettiest blue. The river sparkles, always. The smell of herbs everywhere, adventures,, knowing Lord Sesshomaru would save me…"

Kaede smiled softly and Rin's eyes snapped open. "You see Rin? Don't tie yourself down here if you truly want to see Sesshomaru, You remember how opposed you were to stay here at first?"

Rin laughed. "That was way back then, Lady Kaede. I've loved staying her ever since. Besides, I have more purpose here than with Lord Sesshomaru. I can't just follow him because it makes me happy."

"What are you implying, Rin?"

Rin paused. What was she implying?

"Rin, one's purpose in life is up to them to decide. Purpose isn't the only factor ruling a person's life. You have to be content with that purpose _and_ the life you decide to lead. Here with us, you can choose what you wish to do, but there are boundless opportunities should you decide to go with Sesshomaru. You could prove to this world not all demons were sent to devour every human in sight. You can try to get rid of bandits."

Lady Kaede, no matter what you say I cannot leave this village."

"I hear there are humans near the Western lands." Lady Kaede continued, unfazed "Although Kagome has proven to demons and humans alike these two species can work together against evil, that work isn't finished."

"Lady Kaede, there is no longer a great evil."

"You don't need evil to prove demons and humans can work together."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin, you've noticed that people who visit here are still suspicious of Inuyasha?"

Rin nodded. "Well there are more humans in the Lands of the West where Sesshomaru resides. I'd assume that they may try and take all of the land the dog demon has claimed. In that process, lives could be lost. Families would be-"

At the word "family", Rin gasped. "Lady Kaede, you're saying this will really happen?" Kaede smiled. "Forgive me Rin. This is just an old woman's ramblings." But she knew that Rin's happiness and true purpose in life did not lie here in the village. Not just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?" A goblin like toad answered hurriedly. "Make certain that while I am gone, you will see that both dog demon clans see eye to eye and if there is any trouble when I return, I'll have you to blame for giving me the mess to handle."

The goblin like toad gulped. "Surely you are jesting, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken gulped again. How could he question him so forwardly?

But Sesshomaru chose to ignore his servant and he went outside to get AhUn. The two-headed dragon looked at him and grunted. "We're off to see Rin," Sesshomaru said dispassionately. Ah and Un's ears flicked up and their moods changed. Gripping AhUn's bridle, Sesshomaru flew into the air, heading towards the village he'd last seen Rin over two years ago. In his hands was a jaded butterfly clip that didn't suit him very well. Naturally, it was meant for another.

Sesshomaru felt himself longing to be near her, have her scent near him. The last two years should've passes without trouble without much acknowledgement, considering her was a demon. He'd been trying to unite two clans that were to be part of his empire recently and had stopped searching for strong demons to defeat. Every day, he'd be thinking about Rin and now, it was time. Maybe it was a bad time to call on Rin, but he had to keep his word. It would be both a blessing and a curse if Rin decided to stay in Kaede's village. If she was married? Sesshomaru's heart clenched slightly. If she was married? Good. If she wasn't.. Good. His heart unclenched. Sesshomaru smirked a bit. Rin was corrupting him with human emotions.

Rin. He glanced at the crescent moon and was instantly reminded of how Rin had pointed out the moon mark on his forehead. Rin. She'd called it beautiful. Rin. Would she still be happy to see him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Along**

There was a crescent moon again and Rin was unable to sleep for some reason. Next to her, Lady Kaede was snoring lightly, unaware of Rin's sudden insomnia.

Rin stepped outside in the cool night air and watched the moon. She used to always watch every night because it reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru. She remembered her first month here when he had made her stay. There were times when she'd hear Jaken's annoying voice, only to turn around and see villagers. At night, she'd frequently wake up only to find herself in a four-walled house with a warm fire. Instead of AhUn, she'd have Kaede next to her. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

Nine years. He'd promised. In her heart, she'd thought he had been foolish to make her settle down in a human village just so she could make a choice whether to stay or go with him, since she'd choose him over it anyway. Now though…Rin wasn't so sure.

Rin sighed. Crickets were chirping, making the night buzz with their lively music, reminding a mopey Rin that she shouldn't be so down.

"Rin."

Rin's head jerked. "Was that… Lord Sesshomaru's voice?" her crystalline voice questioned the night air. No reply. She put an arm over her knees, smiling. "Maybe I'm actually tired," she murmured. The woman sighed a girlish sigh and hummed a tune she had made up for Sesshomaru long ago, standing up and going back to her home. What she didn't know was that a certain someone really had been saying her name. In his head anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Asoka, this is delicious!" Lady Kaede said to a young woman standing next to Rin. The three of them were standing in a hut surrounding two pots.

The villagers were all gathered outside with bonfires, save for some women inside the huts cooking.

"So this is your surprise, Rin." Lady Kaede remarked, putting down the spoon she had been holding. "Making the young women cook their specialty dishes. Very original, I must say."

Rin giggled warmly. "It's just a chance for us to show off cooking skills you've taught everyone, Lady Kaede. Besides, I want to try one of Kagome's recipes. Don't you think you should get to making chrysanthemum tea now?"

Lady Kaede blinked and uttered an "Oh", and walked off to her own house where chrysanthemum had been hanging for a week. Rin laughed again and paid more attention to her own pot she was stirring. Asoka, the woman who was currently sharing the hut with her, was enjoying Rin's happy charms.

"Rin, if you add any more salt, you're going to end up making us cry salty tears," she joked.

Rin grinned and shot back, "Salty tears of joy, you mean!" Asoka snorted, pulling out the ladle out of her pot. Outside, the men were shouting and children chased each other around, playing silly games Singing was heard all around.

Rin brushed the flap away from her and Asoka followed slowly, holding her own servings of soup. Behind Rin, Asoka smiled sadly at her back obviously knowing something Rin didn't.

"Ah there you are, Rin!" Kagome ran up to her, trailed by a hungry looking Inuyasha. "You guys are the last ones to be done cooking. What'd you make?" Rin winked, refusing to spill any details. "Ready to find out?"

Inuyasha sniffed, "It smells like… egg." Kagome turned around to her husband and glared at him. "Rin's surprise is not for you to spoil, you sill dog!"

"Well I was just stating the _obvious_!"

Kagome ignored him and asked Asoka what her dish was.

As Asoka continued, Rin began to give out her cooking, which actually turned out to be egg cooking. Inuyasha was going to be so smug later on.

"Amazing, Rin!" Miroku exclaimed after he tasted the pudding. "You're going to have a lucky husband one day." "One that's hopefully not as lecherous as you, monk," Sango added and adjusted Komori in her arms.

Rin secretly smiled inwardly. There may be one person… Nope, no one. Rin swayed to the music and avoided burning herself in the merciless, yet happy, crackling of the bonfire. Everyone seemed happiest on the Harvest Festival.

When Rin got to Kagome who was sitting with Inuyasha, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he smirked. "I _told_ you it was egg."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Egg pudding. So this was what you were making, Rin. It must've been hard to make something like this during the Feudal Era; delicious all the same!"

Rin was just about to reply when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Rin looked down and saw Hiromi. The small girl embraced her and asked, "Rin, may I have seconds?" Rin scooped out another serving of pudding into Hiromi's bowl, waving it around and teasing her before finally putting it on top of her head. "There you go!" With that, Hiromi skipped away.

Inuyasha licked his bowl. "Now I want seconds," he complained.

"You know, there is something called 'please'," Kagome reprimanded him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and eyed the egg pudding in Rin's hands. "Hey Rin, how about some more of that pudding?" He added as an afterthought, "Please?" Rin put the pot over Inuyasha's arms before she felt another tug on her sleeve. She looked down and there Hiromi was again. "After thirds, Hiromi? What about the other food?"

Hiromi shook her head. "Rin, do you think you can give that man some pudding too?"

"I missed someone?"

Hiromi nodded. Rin grinned at Inuyasha, saying "Looks like I missed someone", and plucked the bowl back up before it reached Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha groaned and Kagome laughed, offering some of hers.

"Where?" Rin asked Hiromi. Strange she missed someone. She was so sure she'd gotten everyone. Hiromi pointed up. Rin's eyes followed the slender finger up to the high plateau far but within sight of the village. Everything slowed down and Rin saw the man Hiromi had seen. No. Yes.

His silvery hair glistened in the moonlight and a hand flicked some of the long hair to the front. Rin's eyes caught on the strands and traveled up to see his face.

Her mouth opened in shock. "Se…. Se-" She gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up in surprise. Hiromi murmured, "So that's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin dumped the pot onto Inuyasha's lap, and she lost all the well preserved self control. "Inuyasha and Kagome looked up in surprise. Hiromi murmured, "So that's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Letting her defenses breakdown, she ran towards the demon she hadn't seen for two years, roaring inside her head, "Lord Sesshomaru" again and again while a wide goofy smile occupied her lips. She kept her eyes on him and likewise, he never took his off her.

The look on Sesshomaru's face encouraged her to come and strangely, she didn't get tired. When she was a copule of yards away from him, Rin slowed down, but not from fatigue. He'd come… One step closer…

"Rin" Sesshomaru said, making her one syllabicated name sound like a caress. Rin almost teared up and ran, tripping over the short distance that separated them. Sesshomaru flashed forward, catching Rin. Oh well, not exactly what she'd originally planned, but he saved her. Again. She wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by Rin's show of affection, but how his own longing called or him to hug her back made him uneasy. After a moment, his right hand reached across her shoulders and his left pressed her head, both pushing her a little closer.

The bush across from them rustled slightly and Kagome's and Inuyasha's heads popped up. "Sesshomaru hugging someone? Even though it's Rin, she's human. What does she see in him?"

"I still don't get what I see in _you_ ," Kagome whisper shouted. She put a finger to his lips. "Now shush." She turned back to Rin with a flustered Inuyasha muttering, "Hmph"

Rin still hadn't broken from the embrace. "Where have you been, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pressed his nose into Rin's hair, smelling her own sweetness tinted with chrysanthemum. "I have been answering to many tasks, Rin." Again, that caress. "Now, at last I can come." He lifted her chin to face him. "You know why I have come." Rin's head jerked. Right. The stupid choice.

"When are you going to come out of your hiding place, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. Rin let go of Sesshomaru, but he kept a hand over her shoulder, refusing to let go. Inuyasha's voice complained, "I told you this was a very bad hiding spot." But Kagome had dragged him along anyway. They both rose slowly and Rin asked in pure surprise, "Kagome? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome laughed sheepishly and decided to change subjects. She put a satchel, bow, and a quiver of arrows into Rin's hands and Rin looked at Kagome curiously. "It's a goodbye present," Kagome explained.

 _Flashback:_

"Kagome." Lady Kaede put out a hand to stop her.

"Yes, Lady Kaede?"

"The festival is tomorrow as you already know. I've already informed some villagers where Rin may be going. Most agreed to let Rin go after I explained he was like Inuyasha without a reckless attitude."

"How do you know Rin will be following Sesshomaru?"

"You jumped into the Bone Eater's well without hesitation, to stay with Inuyasha. Rin is much like you in this way; she's tamed the demon and her love is returned."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "The village would be quiet without Rin."

"Kagome, give this to Rin when she leaves, will you?" Lady Kaede gave her a large bundle. Inside are herbs and ointments, food, and Rin's belongings."

Kagome nodded.

"Hey, you both sure seem to be glum."

Kagome jumped at Rin's voice, but managed to put the package in an unsuspecting corner just as the flap opened to reveal Rin.

 _End of Flashback_

Rin accepted the gifts, but said, "This is the same bag I saw in your home, Kagome. And I haven't said goodbye."

Kagome patted her shoulder. "Sango and her family knows. Shippo too."

"You guessed I'd go?" Rin asked, unbelievingly. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha cleared his throat and stepped up. "Good luck kid. Sesshomaru isn't the easiest guy to deal with, you know…"

"Really, hanyou? How kind of you to acknowledge my superior skills," Sesshomaru mocked.

Inuyasha snarled and yelled. "You lookin' for a fight?!" He was about to jump but his wife stopped him.

"Goodbye Rin," Kagome said softly. "You take care of yourself."

Rin nodded and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Please take good care of Rin, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru moved his head down and up curtly.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked away. She almost wanted to cry out, "Don't go, I'm staying!" But another part of her knew that'd be a lie.

Rin looked at the brightness in the village still celebrating, and she turned away, back to Lord Sesshomaru. She put on a smile and said, "You haven't changed at all, Lord Sesshomaru. Where are Jaken and AhUn?"

So, what do you think? Please review and comment so I know how I'm doing. Criticism is always welcome!

If you got confused on any parts of the story so far, just type it in with your reviews and I'll answer 'em in the next chapter. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Beginning**

Jaken's at needs handling and as for AhUn…" He glanced at her, his light-colored eyes betraying nothing. Folding his arms around Rin, he said,"Hold on, Rin." Rin didn't have a chance to reply when Sesshomaru leapt into the sky, heading away from the Edo, away from the village Rin had called her home for nine years. Rin looked once more at the village she'd loved so much. She shut her eyelids and smiled. Not as much as Lord Sesshomaru. She turned her attention to him, watching his features. He really hadn't changed.

Sesshomaru felt her gaze and turned to her. "What is it, Rin?"

Rin shook her head, but didn't stop looking. "It's nothing."

She'd just have to trust him to where he was taking her. Sesshomaru looked back ahead and landed softly, cradling Rin.

Rin looked around, wondering why he'd stopped in the middle of a clearing. Did he want to spend the night here like in the past? Just then, a roar caught Rin's attention and she swiveled her head to the familiar sound. "AhUn!" she cried, seeing the dragon like demon run heads on towards her. He curled up and nuzzled Rin when she and Sesshomaru were in his reach. Rin giggled and patted Ah and Un. "I missed you too, AhUn."

"Why did you choose to come with me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked inquisitively.

"I… " What could she say? "I wanted to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, still petting AhUn. "You've been gone for two years."

` "Hn." Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin. Noticing she was hesitating, he knew that wasn't all to the answer, but for now, it would do.

"Here."

Rin looked at her silver haired companion. He was holding out a clasp shaped like a butterfly. "Lord Sesshomaru! It's really pretty."

Rin stared at the green butterfly for awhile longer and asked AhUn, "Isn't it, AhUn?" AhUn looked at it and snorted, turning away and nuzzling Rin again. Rin took the clasp from Sesshomaru's hand and clipped it around her hair. Sesshomaru's mouth opened a bit and then regained his composure.

"We will rest here for the night," declared Sesshomaru. Rin smirked to herself. So he did want to stay in a empty field after all. Just like the past. The only one missing was Jaken.

Rin leaned more comfortably against AhUn and her eyelids started to droop. The whole day had been so eventful. _And now it ends… I wonder if Kagome packed my clothing._

AhUn gazed at the young woman that was slumped on his side, remembering the girl who had snuggled up close the same way nearly over a decade ago. She'd grown up into a tamer beauty with no fly away hair. Her long lashed cast shadows across her face and AhUn could see the same childish peacefulness displayed across her feature hadn't changed at all. The same unusual trust towards a dangerous demon like Sesshomaru, who could kill her without even trying. AhUn let out air as if he was sighing.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, I've never seen you quite smile," Rin said suddenly, looking at the moon. Another moon appeared over her and she blinked finding herself staring at her lord's markings. When did he move? She smiled at Sesshomaru, studying his seemingly passive features, looking for even a hint of a grin.

She watched as he tucked his own fur around her. "It's because I want to stay with you forever. I promised. Lord Sesshomaru," Rin murmured sleepily. "Thank y-"

He put a thumb across her lips and instantaneously quieted her. "You speak a great amount, Rin," he said.

"I feel like a cocoon -" He put another finger over her mouth . "It's not a bad thing, he continued. He adjusted the fur around her. "Now sleep." He slid the hand that was on her cheek to her back, pushing her towards him while tucking the covering behind her.

"Alright L-" Rin tried to talk again.

Amused, Sesshomaru knew his fingers didn't work. The hand that was on her back pushed her into him, her mouth shut against his kimono. Her breathing increased slightly and Sesshomaru fell back a little , satisfied with wrapping Rin in fur. AhUn looked at Rin and indeed, she did look like a cocoon with shoulders and a head. A comfortable cocoon with shoulders and head, that is. Rin was surprised, but not surprised enough to stay awake for much longer. The fur was extremely soft. _He knew this,_ Rin realized. She closed her eyes and fell on him, asleep.

"Are you happy, AhUn?" Sesshomaru asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin stirred, trying to escape a sudden brightness.

"You're awake."

Rin shrugged off the fur that covered her and faced Sesshomaru who didn't seem as if he had slept at all. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. I no longer feel like a cocoon."

She brushed the rest of the fur off and hung it around Sesshomaru who regarded her passively. "If you're not feeling like a moth, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Rin tapped her chin. "I feel like I just left the village I'd been in for nine years to go with a very important person I haven't seen for two years." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. The last two years certainly did make Rin grow up.

AhUn was also conscious, munching on the grass around him. "Rin, you have human food, yes? Eat on AhUn. We have a long way before we go back to… my castle."

"Your castle? The one where we met your mother?" Rin asked.

She swung a leg over AhUn's back and the dragon reluctantly left his grassy meal, taking off to the sky with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, it's my own castle. I have no desire to live with my mother, and neither does Jaken."

Rin giggled, taking out a bar Kagome had packed into the bag. "Master Jaken follows you so loyally already. I wonder what he'd do if he had to follow your mother as well. But your mother doesn't seem like a bad person."

"My mother goes through this world without a care in the world. I suppose that doesn't make her a bad person."

"Must be nice to have a mother though," Rin said through a mouthful of food.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her, and for a moment, they both stayed quiet.

Rin broke the silence again. "I miss being able to fly so high." She patted AhUn. "I know I've said it before, but it's been way too long, Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you want to fly so much, why not fly faster?" Sesshomaru's eyes almost twinkled. ' _I want to stay with you forever.'_

Startled by his reply, Rin involuntarily pulled on AhUn's reins, making the dragon steed stop and grumble in annoyance.

"AhUn." Sesshomaru reached for Rin. AhUn grunted, as if to say, "Fine."

But what about AhUn?" Rin asked.

"He can go and graze all he pleases. If you want to see him again he'll be back at my castle soon," Sesshomaru said smoothly. He tucked Rin into his arms, again sensing that her heartbeats became a little faster when he looped her arms around his neck. His other hand held the bag that held the items Kagome had packed.

AhUn looked up at the disappearing pair and groaned. Rin's bow and arrows was still tied to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken paced back and forth on the papered wood floor, trying to think of a way to stop the nearby dog demons from quarreling. At this rate, they were never going to be ready to unite with the Lady Mother's subjects. And speaking of that, she'd said she wasn't going to step down from being empress until Sesshomaru was married. "What are you playing at, Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken shouted tearing at his non-existent hair. "Why are you trying to unite those demons if it's all for nothing?!"

"What is Master Jaken shouting about now?" A woman put her temple in her hand, shaking her head. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

"You know, Akima, with Master Jaken, he's beyond madness," another woman said, holding a cleaning rag.

Akima nodded. "True, true. He really is mad. Allowing you, Muryumi, to clean this castle when I know you make a mess of half the things you do."

Jaken's door burst open and the two women jumped, arms above their heads, clearly not expecting Jaken to come out. "M-master Jaken. Ah, lovely day out there, right?" Muryumi stuttered nervously. "Um, are you alright?"

Jaken's large eyes were spewing tears.

"Master Jaken, please stop crying. We really don't want the place to leak," the other woman said, patting Jaken on the back.

"Lord Sesshomaru can't even tell _me_ what he's planning, his trusted and always loyal servant," he bawled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Muryumi popped in front of him and said, "Well, it _is_ Lord Sesshomaru we're talking about here. Maybe he, uh, had it all planned out and didn't find it necessary to tell you, Master Jaken!"

Akima snorted softly, unbelieving.

Jaken used the sleeve he wiped his nose to wipe his eyes. "What if he never gets an empire? He'd just be wasting time! And Rin-"

"Hey, speaking of Lady Rin," Akima interrupted quickly. "Isn't she and Lord Sesshomaru arriving tomorrow?"

Jaken's eyes popped out even more. "Oh that's right," he said and stopped crying.

A giggle was heard towards the main doors, high-pitched and female. An answering "Hn," was followed. The giggle was definitely female and definitely _not_ oneof the female guards. It was too warm and amused. The trio ran out of the hallway, down a stairwell, and to the main entrance.

At the entrance, what greeted them was the lord of the castle and a young woman. Muryumi tapped her chin. "I take it that this is the Lady Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The Devil is A Part-Timer is such a good anime! It's worth watching twice or much more… And yay, there's a high school version of it coming out in manga form! Well, now I sound like I love it better than Inuyasha- so not true. But if you like comedy, you should definitely check it out.

Anyway, here we go, chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5: Arrival**

A sniff was heard behind them.

Startled, Muryumi and Akima turned around in time to see a toad demon with big tears flowing freely down his face. Akima groaned. "Not again."

"RIIIN!" Jaken shouted, running forward. Muryumi and Akima stepped aside quickly.

The young woman with Sesshomaru slid her attention from the exterior of the castle to the little green demon scampering towards her. Her eyes

widened in recognition and she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her frame. "Master Jaken! Long time no see." Jaken let out a sob. "Why are your eyelids shiny? And you're still so tiny."

Jaken raised his head, tears still coming down. "And you're still an insolent- no, no longer a child. Rin, I've missed you!" He exclaimed, burying his head into Rin's kimono again.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, finally. "Take Rin to her room. It will be next to mine."

"We'll take care of that!" Muryumi said, hurrying over.

"And I'll take your bag, Lady Rin," Akima said, reaching for Rin's satchel.

"Lady?" Rin asked before Jaken pulled himself away and noticed Sesshomaru at last. "W-welcome home, milord," he stuttered, while Muryumi dragged Rin into the castle. "Oh, uh, no trouble except for Lady Kasai again."

Rin couldn't hear what that meantor what Sesshomaru said next because the two women had dragged her halfway up the stairs already, in their ecstasy. "Wait!" Rin protested between them. "You haven't even told me your names yet."

They both kept going without pause, and Akima opened her mouth. "I'm Akima and this is Muryumi. We're both swan demonesses from the North. We do not belong to any clans."

"You're not human?"

"You're really cute, Lady Rin," Muryumi sighed, not paying attention to Rin's inquisition. She pinched Rin's cheek. "And SO young."

"Uh, thanks… Muryumi." Rin tried to shake her off, failing miserably as Muryumi simply just exclaimed, "EEK, your voice is adorable too!"

"You're scaring her, Muryumi," Akima stated wryly, moving Rin's bag up onto her shoulder. "Where are your manners? Anyway, Lady Rin, your room is-"

" _I'm_ being too informal?" Muryumi argued indignantly. "You're the one who just took Lady Rin's personal belongings like they were nothing."

"Says the one who took her Ladyship herself."

"Well!"

They reached the top of the staircase and Rin looked around, taking in the well decorated walls. There were several doors lined up with equal intervals in between. Cranes flew gracefully over the water lavishly painted on the doors.

The pair led Rin to the second furthest from the stairwell, done with their argument. "And here we are, Lady Rin. Would you step inside please?"

Rin took one look at their eager faces and plastered a sunny smile on her own before placing her fingers on to the rice paper. "It's hard to believe Lord Sesshomaru actually lives in a castle like this… I've only had a few trips with Kagome on demon slaying trips to homes like these."

Akima grinned. "Well, Jaken was the one who looked over the construction. And I think it'll suit you just fine, Lady Rin! Especially the inside."

Muryumi giggled. "Master Jaken would kill us if he heard, but he actually polished the room more himself than us. You must be really important to him, Lady Rin. Usually he doesn't even take care of his own room."

Rin laughed, the sound full and warm. "Jaken would do this for me?"

"Come on, open the door," Muryumi pleaded.

With a flash of her hand, Rin pulled the door open to reveal a well-furnished room. If the outside was lovely, inside was beautiful. Rin saw a futon in the middle covered with a red blanket with sewn on cranes. Beside it was a small stand where unlit candles were placed.

There were several blue and green tatamis placed around a table next to the stand. On one side of the room was another sliding door which Rin presumed to be the place where clothing was stored. The floor was a light colored green and spotless. But what really intrigued Rin was the walls. One wall in particular had a tapestry hanging, depicting a flowery meadow.

"So… what do you think of your chamber, Lady Rin?" Akima stepped into the room, putting Rin's bad onto the floor.

"I think you should've used just blue mats, Muryumi," Akima answered in Rin's stead. " Now they look out of place."

'Really, this is too much, actually," interjected Rin, who was still taking in the room. "It's really… Jaken did this?"

"Don't forget us!" Muryumi chimed in. "We helped organize everything Lord Sesshomaru put in here."

Rin bowed to the two demonesses. "This really is amazing, thank you." _If only Lady Kaede could've seen this._

"Aww, our Lady Rin is not only cute, she's polite too!" Muryumi squealed excitedly, almost hysterically. "It's been so long since I've seen a cute human actually not-"

Ignoring Muryumi completely, Akima interrupted. "Lady Rin, you must be hungry. Is there any food in particular you would like to eat?"

Rin was putting her herbs on the table, carefully adjusting them. She looked up again at Akima, smiling. ""No, actually, I'm fine. I'd like to go down and thank Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Is there anyone else who lives here?"

"Well, we have our silent raven, Sine, and our happy couple, the cooks," Muryumi answered, refusing to be ignored. She eyed Akima. "And sometimes we have a fun Akima and sometimes the one you see right now, always working perfectly. Watch out, maybe she'll even become so perfect she'll never become her other half again."

Akima rolled her eyes. "Come, Lady Rin. If you are not hungry and do not mind, we shall take you to meet our castle family." As an afterthought, she added, "Don't worry, no one is as impolite as Muryumi." She faced Rin.

"Eh… don't you think we're forgetting someone here?" Muryumi slyly inquired.

"Well, that's a story for another day," said Akima hurriedly, promptly turning Muryumi around while herself turnednto stone.

Ron cocked her head, noting Akima's slight change. _Did she just turn into a stone?_

The swan demoness gave Rin a confident smile, acting as if she hadn't just stopped a talkative demon from spouting another word by using a solid force to turn her away. _Don't expect me to fall for that, Akima._

"Now Lady Rin," Akima took hold of Rin's hand, effectively stopping her train of thought. "Would you follow us as we give you a tour of our Lord's castle? It'd be an honor." The other demon just winked at Rin. "Right, Muryumi?"

"Well, if it's a story for another day," Rin nodded slowly. "I'd love to hear it another day." She squeezed Akima's pale hand. "But you have to tell me someday though Akima."

Akima snorted lightly. "If you'd want to hear it, certainly."

"Awww, don't hog Rin all to yourself!" Muryumi whined playfully. "Come on, you have to see Sineand Mister and Mistress Saki! Like Akima said, they're not as crazy as me."

"I'm not worried about that," Rin laughed. "Rather, I'd be afraid if they won't talk to me at all."

"About that…" Muryumi scratched her cheek with a finger. She and Akima looked at each other for a moment and sighed. Rin gaped, not understanding them at all. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"That's for you to find out, Lady Rin," Akima said brightly. "We're sorry for dragging you around, would you like to take a rest for your long journey first?"

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Really, I'm not at all tired. I do want to thank Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru for this, and meet everyone who lives here too." She took a few steps ahead of the two demons and twirled. "And I'd love a tour."

"In that case…" Akima said.

"Let's goo!" Muryumi said excitedly, taking Akima's arm.

Note: Akima was supposed to be just as fangirly and crazy like Muryumi, but with no one to bug me, I just kept on writing and she turned into well… someone completely different than what I had in mind. Sheesh.

Sorry, this might've been the shortest chapter I've written so far. Definitely more next time when I try to get Rin something she'd enjoy besides the people and scenery….


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Oh my goodness, sorry for not having updated for so long. I've been reading too much Skip Beat during my writer's block. I hope Kyoko never sees Sho in person _ever_ again. Anywho (don't get annoyed at me, I like that term.), I've finally decided that Rin shall have…

 **Chapter 6: When A Nosy Dog Sees A Flower**

While Rin was taking a leisurely tour of her new home, someone else was up to a not so pleasant plan.

The lone figure sniffed the wind blowing towards her. It seemed strange. Quite so. It was as if a very brave or rather idiotic human had been leaving the safety of a far-off village and coming closer. But then, why was it entwined with that the Western Lord's scent? With no odor of blood? The cold face of the woman turned colder as she studied her claws. If Sesshomaru wouldn't take this human, then she would take care of it for him. Surely, he wouldn't mind losing a human following him around?

He'd forbidden her to take the life of anyone in a village, but this one wasn't in a village, was it? The white furred demoness walked down the plain and out of sight, leaving only her scent behind.

"No, no, no, my dear, my name is pronounced Blanche. It's kind of strange, but then again, I'm not from here."

Rin was in the castle kitchen being introduced to the pair of cooks who were currently ladling soup out of a steamy pot. Muryumi, Akima and Rin had stumbled into the kitchen when they were writing letters, having already served the midday meal.

"Don't worry, I had the same trouble when I'd first met her. Back then she couldn't even speak much of our language," a forest demon named Kocho reassured Rin. "In no time, you'll be pronouncing her name too. I could say it within a month's time.. and now." He took a breath. "Blanche." He grinned, showing small, flat teeth. "Blanche, Blanche, Blanche." Rin smiled. It was probably going to be almost as rowdy as Edo, living in the castle with so many friends. At first, she'd assumed that it'd just be Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken like the old times, but this. This was a rather welcome surprise.

"Don't make it sound like only you get all the credit." Muryumi said, holding Akima's arm. "We can say it too! Blanche." Akima gave off a slight puff of air and followed suit. "Blanche."

They all looked expectantly at Rin, who rolled her eyes playfully and muttered, "Ba-lunch."

Muryumi snorted and Akima looked amused, whereas Kocho was not so reserved, clutching his stomach and guffawing.

"Enough enough," "Ba-lunch" scolded. The stout dame put bread and a bowl of savory soup in front of Rin and maneuvered her to sit down on a seat. "This is onion soup, so if you want meat, we can change it immediately." She pinched Rin's pink cheeks. "Such a skinny girl."

Rin laughed, turning pinker. "Not eating meat is fine. In fact I prefer it."

Blanche glanced at the swan demonesses and Muryumi shrugged.

"Rin, you don't know what you're missing out on. I mean, we don't eat birds, but…"

Kocho held up a hunk of indistinguishable flesh from an urn. "You certain you wouldn't want to try?" He waved it around as if trying to get the aroma of the meat to float towards Rin's nose.

Rin shook her head. "Nope. Really, this smells wonderful already." She took a deep whiff. "Mmmm…"

Blanche laughed. "Well, you heard the child, dear," she said to Kocho. "No meat."

"When do _we_ eat?" Muryumi asked eyeing the hunk of meat Kocho was putting back. "Muryumi, don't be such a glutton, we just ate!" Akima reprimanded her, although she herself was looking at Rin's soup.

"You'll have to wait until tonight," Blanche said sternly. She looked at Rin again, a smile prepared. "I'm glad you're so courteous. The other one was…"

Rin cocked her head. "The other one?" She put down her spoon into her half eaten bowl. Muryumi and Akima looked at each other and nodded. This irked Rin, knowing that they were not telling her something again.

"Well…" Kocho rubbed his neck. "Rin, you do know there are dog demons other than Lord Sesshomaru around here right? One of them is a… slightly more difficult person to handle than everyone else."

Blanche nodded darkly. "She acts like she owns us…"

Rin felt an unexplicable shiver crawl up her spine. She shook it off. It was quite rude to dislike someone you have never even met, no matter the stories. "She can't be so bad right?" She asked, scraping up onions from the bottom of her bowl. "I mean, maybe she's just - _om_ \- brought up in an environment where she's surrounded by servants."

Blanche stared at Rin for a moment. Rin stared back, admiring her motherly aura. Blanche sighed. "Maybe we're just reading too much into it."

"Are you sure, Blanche?" Muryumi wrapped her hands around her arms. Lady Kasai seems to not want the two groups to become one. I wonder why."

 _Lady Kasai._ Where had she heard that name before? Rin propped her head on the spoon which dug into the bowl. _Kasai. "Not much except for Lady Kasai again." That was right!_ She'd heard from Jaken right before Muryumi had manhandled her up the stairs.

"Rin, don't worry about her. I don't think she'll be coming back. Lord Sesshomaru has prohibited her from coming back a second time."

 _Huh?_ Rin jerked out of her thoughts and focused her eyes on Kocho. The demon was in front of her, ladling in more soup.

Akima nodded. "Even Master Jaken didn't like her."

"Was that my name just now?"

Five heads turned towards a shrill voice, a voice that only belonged to a certain green demon. Behind him trailed a young woman who looked only a few years older than Rin, with tidy clothes and short black hair. But of course in the world with demons, appearance was always deceptive.

"Master Jaken." Rin said. "Where were you?"

"Out with Lord Sesshomaru to check on matters with the dog demon clans again." He grimaced and looked at his feet. "Lady Kasai is the most difficult demon I've ever seen. Probably even worse than Kagura."

"Kagura?" Kocho asked. "I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Naraku's servant from ten years ago?" His wife reminded him.

Rin nodded. Kagura hadn't been all that bad. Just forced to do Naraku's bidding. She even seemed to … like Lord Sesshomaru.

"Well, that matter aside, although I wholeheartedly agree with Master Jaken, we still haven't introduced Sine to Lady Rin." Muryumi turned to the woman who had followed Jaken in.

Muryumi cleared her throat nervously, tugging at Akima. Akima in turn, did nothing..

 _What's with the sudden atmosphere?_ Rin forfeited her spoon again and allowed herself to get a glimpse of the newcomer.

Sine had neat chin length black hair and was dressed in a light blue kimono, holding a cloth that looked suspiciously like a wash rag. Blanche ventured warmly, "Sine dear, this is-"

"Lady Rin," Sine told the stout spirit. She regarded Rin coolly. Rin wasn't bothered by her behavior, instead choosing to at Sine and barely observing her. She was like a whole different person altogether, not expressing as much enthusiastic energy as the other people she had met today. Rin stood up, clasped her hands, and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sine. I hope we will take care of each other."

Sine nodded, and everyone sucked in their breaths watching. Everyone except Jaken, who waited, scratching his head. Rin didn't give off the impression that she'd noticed Sine's cold manner. Muryumi sighed inside herself. Rin didn't seem to take it rudely, probably because Sine was so much like Lord Sesshomaru. Only, she was human.

"Likewise, Lady Rin." With that, Sine walked past her and dumped the rag into a bowl of water. She looked back up at them, and spoke in a loud, melodic voice. "Master Jaken wishes to discuss with you what I already know."

The group looked back at Jaken expectantly, albeit in bewilderment. Jaken cleared his throat self importantly. "It has come to our attention that the dog demons need a little close observance so Lord Sesshomaru has personally gone over to their camp."

"Is that all, Master Jaken?"

Jaken peeked at Rin uncomfortably before he said, "Because of a mess there-"

"Lady Kasai right?" Kocho flicked a bowl in the air and caught it again.

"Er, yes. Lord Sesshomaru will be staying with them for a while, so I'll be going too. He told me to tell Rin this."

Plip plop.

Sine's cloth was stretched out over the bowl, water steadily dripping. Plip. Conscious of the fact they were all staring at her, the dark haired Sine raised her eyebrows as if to imply they weren't going to get anything out of her.

"Er- Rin is not allowed to be out of the castle at all unless she is accompanied by at least three guards," Jaken stated, as if he'd already memorized what he was supposed to say, and given that it was a message from Sesshomaru, that wasn't very surprising.

Rin quirked her eyebrows. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru going, Master Jaken?"

Jaken fidgeted with his odd habit of fidgeting. That was why he was never a good liar. He'd always fidget or twitch a moment later.

"Well, you see there are dangerous demons outside near here, and-"

"Lady Kasai." Kocho said, throwing a second bowl into the air.

"Well, Rin…" Akima said.

"So Lord Sesshomaru is going to settle things with other demons? When is he coming back?"

"Hmph. You forgot about me, Rin." Jaken huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well when are you both going to come back?"

"A week at tops…"

Rin was stunned. She'd just gotten here and didn't have enough time to stay with the Lord of the castle. It wasn't that she didn't like her newfound friends or that she was ungrateful. If that wasn't it, then what was it?

Feeling slightly dejected, she stood up and looked around at her friends. "Well, in that case, what can I do around here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I updated and got rid of the part where there are guards.

 **Chapter 8:Quarrels**

It was her fifth day in Sesshomaru's castle, and Rin had already felt useless and bothersome. In Edo, she'd always worked every day without fail, just like everyone else. She'd convinced Blanche to let her handle some of the work, like working in Blanche's vegetable garden, and cooking. "Rin, what do you think Jaken hired us for?" Akima tried to protest, but it was no use. Rin was going to work alongside everyone else, lady or not.

In the gardens, there were several Sakura trees whose petals were somehow still in bloom although they were falling.

"I wonder if they have somewhere to go after they fall," Rin wondered, sitting under a tree one afternoon. She touched the butterfly clip she'd put in her hair. Muryumi and Akima had joined herm setting up a little picnic, and although they'd invited Sine, she'd declined, saying that she had to finish up something. Then she'd disappeared without a trace.

"What, the petals?"Akima asked. She put one knee up and laid her back against the tree trunk. Muryumi blew at one that fell across her cheek. "They get blown away to somewhere else. Or they shrivel up and fade here."

She surveyed the petals scattered across the ground. "But there's always more to come and go. Just like all life forms."

"When did you get so philosophical?"Akima teased her twin sister.

"Since always." Muryumi answered back. "You just never notice my genius side."

"You really are a genius, Muryumi," Rin said. I couldn't figure out how to break the dishes properly."

"Hey, that was only a slip!" Muryumi fired back. Akima snorted softly. "Yeah, you tripped over your own shoes."

Akima suddenly stiffened. Muryumi did the same a second later, leaving Rin to ask,"What's the matter?"

Muryumi said in a low voice. "You remember Kasai, Rin?"

Akima and Muryumi stood up, scanning the garden.

Rin nodded. It was kind of hard to forget the name of the person who everybody seemed to be tense about. "Why, is she here?"

Akima shook her head. "I don't think so. If she wanted to come over, she would have already. It feels like she's just standing somewhere."

"Besides, Sesshomaru forbade her to visit," Muryumi added stiffly, bright eyes still searching for a phantom dog demon. Rin too stood up, but saw nothing. But if both Akima and Muryumi, who had stimulated senses, felt her presence, Lady Kasai had to be here somewhere. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing was it?

"Meow."

A cat popped up, from out behind a Sakura tree.

For a moment the trio stared at the small brown bundle at the tree trunk before Akima said,"We can't smell very well, but this cat has Kasai's scent on it. But she's a dog demon…"

Rin ignored that comment, instead choosing reach out with her hand at the cat. Something about it was unnatural. There was a tricklet of blood gushing down its rear left leg. What caught Rin's attention first was its eyes. It wasn't really the color (they were a green from where they stood) of them, it was the shape. Its eyes were an indescribable shape, although if Rin had to describe it, she'd have said it was neither spherical, slanted or even almond shaped.

"Why's it bleeding?" Muryumi asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Rin said nothing, holding her hands out in front of her and stepping a little closer. The cat remained in place, watching her warily. Akima said, "I'll get bandages, Muryumi, take care of Rin," and with that, she raced off, rushing back into the castle. Rin thought, _Akima is a lot like Sango now that I think about it._ Muryumi became really quiet. Clearly, everyone was concerned over the cat.

It walked hesitantly, a little closer, and Muryumi sat down, cupping her hands.

For a moment, there was silence, as the cat came closer and closer until it stood poised with its tail in the air a couple meters away.

"She really does smell like Kasai," Muryumi said, still watching the cat. She meowed softly.

The cat came even closer until it sat rigidly right in front of Rin and Muryumi. Muryumi was transfixed by the cat's eyes, it seemed, since she could not stop staring at them. Rin reached out a hand, careful to hold it under the cat's chin. Who was this unusual cat? Where did it come from?

The small feline touched her nose to it and rubbed against Rin's hand. Rin raised her other hand and brought it onto the cat's head. Who was this cat? Why did she have Kasai's scent on her?

Next, she explored Muryumi, who by this time, had finally started moving.

The cat lifted its head suddenly, and they followed her gaze to Akima, who was carrying a roll of bandages and herbal medicine. "It's okay," Rin reassured the cat. "No one's gonna hurt you."

Akima breathed out a breath when she finally arrived. "You guys figure out how she got that nasty cut yet?" she asked, laying the bandages on the ground and crouching gracefully next to the cat. Its leg wound was still running.

Rin shook her head, as Akima unrolled the bandages. She petted the cat once more before saying,"Wait here, Akima. I have some herbal medicine I brought with me."

Akima looked at Rin for awhile, before nodding. "Alright. We don't have any round here since they haven't grown in yet."

The cat curled up, nursing its wound, and watching Akima work with the bandages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Jaken, where is Kasai?" The silver haired demon looked at the little green demon by his side.

"She was here only hours before, my lord." Jaken answered. He scratched his head with one hand. "Although she should've been trying to talk to you about her views on how we should resolve this whole mess by now."

Behind them, a dog demon from one tribe began shouting at another.

"Where did you keep Kasai, you dumb mutt?! You hid her because you were jealous, weren't you?"

Sesshomaru motioned to Jaken. "Go find Kasai, while I deal with these fools, will you?"

"Jealous of what? Are you saying I'm jealous of Kasai's flirting tendencies? Are you still bitter that I should be second in command to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No one said you'd be in command, cheesy monkey!"

"Who're you calling a cheesy monkey?!"

Jaken secretly thought to himself, _I_ ' _d never admit it but they're just as bad as Lord Sesshomaru and that half-demon Inuyasha._

With a sigh, Jaken started roaming around the territory, looking for a dog demoness who was nowhere to be found. Where could she be found in the clans' territory when she was elsewhere, with dangerous intentions?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never seen such lovely and strangely shaped eyes," Rin said out loud. She'd never gotten rid of her habit of talking to herself. She clenched her fists as she made her way across the bridge. Why would anyone want to hurt a cat? Or any living being for that matter? She clenched her fist even tighter. Why were humans worse than demons?

Just before she reached the entrance of the castle, a white-robed woman appeared before her. Rin blinked. Where did she pop out from? Surely, the bridge had been completely unoccupied. Rin didn't have time to wonder anymore as the stranger in front of her began to speak.

"Human. Your name seems to be Rin, as I've heard."

 _Where'd she hear it from? Maybe she's been to Edo. Maybe… No the cat needs medical care._ Rin tried to go past her saying, "I'm sorry, but could you wait? I apologize for being rude, but-"

"You need to save a cat, correct?"

Rin paused, her hand touching the end of the bridge. "That's right. I need to go get proper treatment."

"No need," the strange woman said. "It only got a scratch from the fallen branch. It'll heal soon enough."

Rin turned back and looked at the female figure, taking a good look at her features. "How do you know she was injured by a branch? And… who are you?" Rin studied the woman's yellow eyes and hair that matched her robes. Could she believe that the cat was going to be alright?

"You really do ask a lot of questions," The woman said, although her tone didn't betray any hints of annoyance. "As for the feline, I do not mind them as much as the rest of my kind."

 _Rest of my kind_ , Rin realized and she felt herself prickle up. _Did that mean-_

"As for me, I am named Kasai. Lady Kasai of the Hana clan."

"Lady Kasai? Then you're-" Rin barely had time to register that she was falling before Lady Kasai had tapped her forehead, muttering a single command, "Suimin."

 _So this is Lady Kasai,_ Rin slowly thought as a hazy darkness settled in. _I hope Akima and Muryumi do heal the cat. And-_

Before she lost all consciousness, she managed to dislodge her jaded butterfly clip as strong arms enclosed her and took off to the sky.

The discarded clip fell with a light clink onto the wooden bridge.

 _Good._ Rin closed her eyes and the darkness took over completely


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Servant**

The cat sat gently while Akima unwrapped a bit of the bandages.

"Muryumi, isn't Rin taking a bit too long to come back? It wouldn't hurt to put some bandages around the cat now would it?" Akima questioned.

Muryumi patted the cat's head and the beautiful eyes closed in pleasure. "Yeah. There's no way she'd leave the cat like this. And ugh, I can still sense Kasai on this cat. It feels way too recent."

Way too recent. Akima nearly dropped the bandages as realization hit her, and she ordered her twin,"Muryumi, go check on Rin immediately! There's a likelihood that Kasai is still around here. I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

Muryumi's eyes widened. "You mean-"

Akima nodded urgently. "There's no telling what Kasai will do if she meets Rin. For now we have to keep Rin near us. Lord Sesshomaru's not back yet."

Muryumi nodded grimly and quickly before running off to the path where Rin had gone down before to get medicine.

Akima looked back down at the cat, who was looking at her intently. Akima sighed, and wrapped the cloth around the cat's leg. "Maybe we're just looking too much into this, but if Kasai doesn't like you, and will stoop this low, there's no telling what she'd do to Rin. Especially when Sesshomaru's smell is still on her."

The cat said nothing, nuzzling her bandaged leg once before flicking her tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rin!" Muryumi called. It shouldn't have been hard to find Rin since it was still day, and Muryumi was a demon with stimulated senses, but she'd only found the butterfly clip on the bridge. _I seriously hope this is only because Rin dropped this by accident,_ Muryumi thought as she ran across the bridge and into the entrance.

There, she saw Blanche sitting in the first room, writing on a scroll.

Muryumi called out to her. "Tell me you've seen Rin come here Blanche," she implored, looking at the demoness intently. Blanche blinked before answering, "No, last time I've seen her, she was going with you and Akima to the fields."

She smiled. "If you youngsters are playing hide and seek, cheating is not allowed, Muryumi."

Muryumi shook her head frantically and held out the butterfly clip. "Rin went to get medicine for a hurt cat we've found. And it had-"

"Whoa there." Kocho popped into the room. "All I heard was that there was a cat around here that needed medicine. What happened to Rin?"

Muryumi pointed to the butterfly clip in her hand. "We found an injured cat that we sensed Kasai on. Rin left to get medicine but then didn't return for awhile." She gripped the jade clip in her hand. "I don't know where Rin is now. We need to find her before Kasai finds her first. For all we know, she could still be around here."

The two Sakis stared at her.

"You guys don't sense Kasai around here?" Muryumi asked.

"Well…" Blanche said. "We're aware of it but we'd thought.." She looked at her husband. "We thought it was just remnants from Kasai's last visit. You do know she has a rather strong presence."

The three of them stared at each other for a moment, letting their conversation sink in and arouse their disbeliefs. Kocho spoke first, breaking the silence that had followed.

"So what you're saying, Muryumi, is that Rin could have met… Kasai?"

Blanche shuddered, and stood up.

"Well, that IS a possibility, but not necessarily what happened." Muryumi said.

"There's no way, Rin would discard that clip Lord Sesshomaru gave her." Blanche said.

Kocho shook his head. "And the cat? You said-"

"Akima's with her now," Muryumi said quickly. "Her wound should have already scabbed by now too. It looked really serious at first so Rin went to get medicine."

Blanche exhaled. "Muryumi, you tell Akima we're going to search for Rin, and we'll split up to look for Rin, alright? Don't wear an expression that's so unlike you, Muryumi. We'll find Rin." Blanche's eyes were determined, although there was a quiver to her mouth.

Muryumi nodded and gripped the clip in her hand. "Where's Sine? She's human, isn't she…? She and Rin…"

"Don't underestimate Sine," Kocho reassured her. "We've known her even before we've known you. When put to the test, she is able to defend herself from demons. Even if it's Kasai, Sine is able to stand her ground."

"Rin though…" Blanche trailed off. "Let's find them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cool interior of the cave, Kasai had lit a flame despite the daylight outside.

She examined Rin, waiting for the sleeping girl to wake up. Why she had taken Rin away was still hidden away in her cold yellow eyes. Humans were too fragile, and not fit to live with demons. Kasai had always known that; stories that had floated around her while she was growing up featured a lot about that matter. Most never did end well.

It was unlike Sesshomaru, from what she'd observed in the past years, to tolerate having a human around him for no reason. If this girl had been bothering him, surely he would let her keep this human.

Sesshomaru had forbidden her to visit his castle a week previous and that had made her angry. He'd let a human wander –Rin was it? The two swan demonesses had been saying that name last time she had visited- around, but not Kasai herself? Surely she was going to live there? After all, if she and Sesshomaru were to marry, the two clans would be united. Kasai herself would reign in her clan while Sesshomaru could completely focus on the other and then with the both of them watching, the two clans could put aside their petty disagreements.

Kasai blinked from her train of thought as she felt an awakening.

"Mm," Rin blinked drowsily, finding herself sitting against a hard surface. She raised a hand to her throbbing forehead before realizing where she was.

"I see you're awake." Kasai said, facing Rin.

Rin looked at her arms and legs. They weren't bound She looked around. She was in a cave with nothing covering the entrance either. _Could it be—_

"I've never found the idea of bounding someone attractive. But yes, the cave is sealed off," Kasai confirmed.

Rin looked up at Kasai wondering why the beautiful dog demoness had brought her to such a place. Akima and Muryumi had seemed wary of her.

So naturally, Rin asked the unvoiced questions, "What did you do to me, and why did you take me?"

Kasai didn't answer right away, instead choosing to look at Rin in an unconcerned manner that chilled Rin. In a way, it was like Sesshomaru but even when he'd been quiet, Rin had felt safe and sound.

"You're not afraid at all?" Kasai asked.

Rin shook her head. "But there will be a problem, I'm afraid, if you don't release me."

Kasai raised an eyebrow. "I've cast only a temporary sleeping spell on you. The reason why I have taken you away is so that I can see for myself what you are like, without anyone in my way. I had been planning to dispose of you for Sesshomaru, but I've decided…" Rin frowned at her. Kasai hadn't harmed the cat or so she claimed. Had she really been planning on killing Rin?

"If you would kindly tell me why you are around Sesshomaru and why he doesn't drive you away, I'll let you become almost immortal. You'll be my servant until the end of your life. That would be an honor on your part." Kasai smirked, convinced that no matter how much spunk this girl had in her, the temptation of immortality coupled with servitude to her would be irresistible to Rin.

Rin surprised Kasai. "Immortality, as tempting as it is, is a curse when spent serving someone." She looked off to the side. _Although Jaken seems to really enjoy following Sesshomaru around. I really have ro room to talk,_ she thought. Facing Kasai again, she replied to her previous inquiry. "As for why Sesshomaru hasn't gotten rid of me…"Rin bit her lip. Honestly though, she didn't quite know either. Was it because he considered himself her father? She'd never once thought of him that way.

Kasai smiled, and whispered. "Well, you don't have a choice."

Kasai was about to touch Rin's forehead again, but this time Rin was prepared. She grabbed Kasai's arm and pushed her away.

Rin hated the least notion of fighting, but whatever Kasai was about to do didn't look good. She had taken defense lessons with Sango, and if it came down to being cornered, Rin didn't have a choice.

If she could weaken Kasai just slightly, the strength of the barrier could too, and maybe she could slip out…

Kasai looked at her, amused. "A puny human like you, do you think you're any match for me? It's a silly idea to entertain."

Kasai came at her again, this time with one hand stretching out towards her neck. Rin dodged it, completely focused on the hand that had come for her neck. She realized too late why there'd been only one hand coming for her. She turned her head towards the other hand a split second before it touched her neck, and Kasai murmured, "Jitto."

Rin froze, her body paralyzed against her will. Sango would _not_ be pleased with her if she found out Rin could not defend herself for even fifteen seconds.

Her eyes locked on to Kasai, and saw her pull out an ornate dagger.

"To make you immortal and mine, I'd have to transfer a bit of my blood to you." Kasai said. "You didn't think there was any way you could've become immortal without a physical price to pay, did you?"

Rin couldn't reply that, no, it had not occurred to her that Kasai was serious about making her become as long-living as a demon just so she could serve her.

"You won't be able to run away either," Kasai said, sliding the knife across her forearm.

Rin winced internally. No one, human or demon, should cut themselves or anyone else on purpose.

 _And what did she mean, I won't be able to run away?_

Kasai answered her question a few moments later, after she had pricked Rin slightly with the knife. It didn't hurt when the dagger had touched her, but Rin didn't like the feeling when Kasai's blood from the dagger began to seep into her. That was where she actually felt the pain as her body rejected the intruding fluid. As quickly as it had began though, it was over. Rin's eyes became clouded and any resistance she had shown within her eyes had faded.

Kasai withdrew the barrier from the cave. It was no longer necessary for there to be one. After a time, Rin would be a servant to her against her will, and she'd no longer be a bother to Sesshomaru either. She looked at the girl slumped against the cave wall, and the transformations to her physical appearance that were taking place. Her body had accepted the changes after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, Kasai has disappeared?" Sesshomaru looked at the little green demon.

"I mean, my lord, that she has shown no appearance in the past hour. From what I was able to find out from the dog demons is that she was gone a little before you arrived." Jaken said. He fidgeted with his staff. "Where could she have gone?"

"So what you're telling me Jaken," Sesshomaru murmured coolly. "Is that every member of these two clans are here except for Kasai, who has gone some place suitable enough for her in this unfavorable time?"

"Er- when you put it that way, it sounds irritating that Kasai has disappeared, but yes, my lord."

Jaken sighed. Lady Kasai was necessary for keeping quiet the Hana clan, which currently even Sesshomaru was having a difficult time shutting up.. As soon as he turned his back, a few members here and there bickered from the two clans.

Still, it wasn't like her to disappear anywhere out of a sudden interest.

Sesshomaru stiffened.

Having served him for centuries, Jaken was able to sense it without even looking. "What is it, my lord? Do you sense Kasai?"

"Jaken, you stay here and explain that I will be back." Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto Jaken's with a light in them Jaken had only seen when he was uncertain, and that didn't happen very often.

"But my lord, we still haven't-" Jaken tried.

"I can smell Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Around here?" Jaken said, surprised. Certainly, Lord Sesshomaru had a good nose, but this far from the castle seemed a little strange. "By herself?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes. "No one seems to be with her, but there IS a scent of blood." Jaken gulped. "Then I'm coming with you, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin-"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. "Stay here, Jaken. I will find Rin."

Jaken was surprised. His lord had ordered him to stay behind, even though Rin was involved. What was he thinking? He sighed, still worried, but stayed as he was told.

The dog demon leapt into the air, his fur trailing slightly behind him.

Rin couldn't have traveled all the way here on her own two feet. It had taken him a few hours to get here, and her scent had just now appeared. Was it hidden?

Searching for Rin's scent in the forest below him, Sesshomaru traveled westward.

He'd already almost lost her so many times in the past. Thinking he wouldn't lose her again by keeping her at his side rather than the village was foolish. _Rin. Rin._ The name taunted him again, reminding him how many times he hadn't been able to keep Rin safe. He clenched his claws into the palm of his hand. For now, though, he had to find Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: The Sakis are Blanche and Kocho; Blanche adopted Kocho's surname, given long ago because of his tendencies to cause mischief with the alcohol.

Next chapter won't be a cliffhanger.

Jitto is the romaji for the kanji for じっと


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

Kasai watched as the roots of Rin's air begin to grow lighter.

Rin's hair was thick, so being able to see the changes meant that they were coming along pretty well. Studying the girl's features, Kasai could see her blatant innocence displayed openly across her face. Perhaps this was why Sesshomaru had not struck her down.

Lady Kasai stiffened up. It wasn't because Rin had suddenly awoken and the spell hadn't worked. Nor was it because the girl's transformation had stopped.

Rather, there was an intimidatingly familiar scent coming towards the cave. No. It was too soon for Sesshomaru to discover what Rin had become. Was becoming, slowly.

"Se—shomaru.."

Kasai turned sharply to the young woman on the cave floor.

Rin continued, her brows furrowed, not disrupting the innocence still on her face. "Lord… Sesshomaru."

Just what was this girl to Sesshomaru? And what was he to her?

She didn't have time to wonder, however, as the owner of the scent walked into the cave. His amber eyes found Rin immediately, but if he was worried or shocked, Kasai didn't see his face betray anything.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru," she said pleasantly. "Now is not the time if you wish to discuss the future of the clans."

Sesshomaru ignored her, continuing to Rin.

"Wait," Kasai called, raising a hand, before dropping it back down, as Sesshomaru was already close to Rin.

Again, Sesshomaru ignored her and continued on his path to the girl still unconscious on the cave floor.

Kasai gritted her teeth in frustration. He had no reason to ignore her.

Sesshomaru heard that Rin was still breathing, but he couldn't resist combing a hand through her hair. His eyes narrowed.

"Why are you with her?" Sesshomaru turned to Kasai, who had been patiently waiting for him to speak. "You were supposed to be sitting comfortably with you clan while talks of convergence were taking place."

Kasai shivered internally at the notes of anger in his voice. Was Sesshomaru not pleased? Then again, with this demon, you could never tell what he was thinking.

"I have granted her immortality, Sesshomaru. In exchange, she will serve me and never follow you around like a pest again. I've been wanting a female maid for awhile."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed dangerously red and Kasai finally was able to tell what he was thinking, and not just the anger he was feeling.

"So you've decided to turn her into something that isn't human, or a demon." Sesshomaru growled quietly, although the remark grated and burned Kasai's sensitive ears.

Kasai clenched her fists, trying not to be intimidated by her future spouse. It was a futile attempt however, as Sesshomaru lifted a hand that glowed with bright green. He seemed to catch himself before he did any harm to Kasai, who stood transfixed, not even able to defend herself in the slightest.

"I will be taking Rin with me." Sesshomaru quipped coldly. "If Rin had died at your hands, be aware that your fate would have been.." He glared at her. "Excruciating."

With that, he picked up the still sleeping Rin and carried her towards the cave entrance. Kasai only watched in shock, making no movement to stop him. She couldn't make him release her would-be servant who was currently sleeping blissfully in his arms.

"Next time we meet, I expect to see you where you were supposed to appear at today." Sesshomaru's voice came from the entrance.

Kasai found it in her to speak. "I don't understand," she said to Sesshomaru. "What is this girl to you?"

Sesshomaru didn't look back. He paused as if pondering that same question himself, before answering, "That is none of your concern," and taking flight with Rin safely cradled in his arms.

Kasai shook her head at the absurdity of their relationship. She had been close to an untimely death because of a human girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muryumi!" Akima exclaimed. "Any luck yet?" The cat of which they had chosen to name Jasmine, followed close to her. It seemed as if she was helping them find Rin too.

Muryumi shook her head, looking back at her twin. It had been a few hours now, and she was exhausted. "We've been searching for a while but I can't really sense Rin now. Or Sine."

Akima nodded. 'We have to keep trying-"

Before she uttered another word, she glanced upwards and Muryumi followed her open mouthed gaze. Her twin rarely looked so frazzled. It was no surprise why she was looking that way though, once Muryumi saw what she was looking at.

The first time Rin had arrived to live with them, they'd seen Sesshomaru descend from the sky with a black-haired beauty in his arms. Muryumi wasn't even entirely certain who that person was that was also cradled against Sesshomaru, though a sneaking suspicion told her it was Rin.

Sesshomaru spotted them, and decided that it was a satisfactory place to stop. As he came down, Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. She meowed impatiently however, recognizing almost immediately who the person was in Sesshomaru's grasp.

Muryumi was the first to speak. "What… happened to… Rin?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in confirmation. "Why did Kasai have Rin?" He asked Akima and Muryumi coldly.

"That's a long story, and we're not quite certain ourselves," Akima said. "For now, let's get back home… Is Rin alright? What did Lady Kasai do, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Let's go back first, quickly," Sesshomaru commanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akima felt Rin's forehead, and smoothed out the strangely colored hair. The hair around the crown of her head was black, but then it faded to brown and then to white as the hair trailed away from the head.

"Rin's a half-demon now?!" Muryumi exclaimed. "How is that even-"

"Blood transfusion. Blood transfusion performed by Kasai." Sesshomaru replied, ignoring Muryumi's questioning look. "You all may leave. I will tend to Rin until she awakens."

Blanche, Kocho, Mryumi, Akima, and Jasmine had gathered in Rin's bedroom. What had happened before Rin had been kidnapped by Lady Kasai had been explained to Lord Sesshomaru, and to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru hadn't murdered them all yet. Sesshomaru hadn't divulged much on his part though, choosing only to say that he'd found Kasai with Rin. What befell Kasai remained a mystery.

They shuffled out of Rin's bedroom, Akima carrying Jasmine out the door.

Blanche took in a breath. "Well, at least Rin isn't… gone. The poor thing must have been horrified by Kasai."

"Blood transfusion." Muryumi shuddered. "That must have hurt badly. And it was from Kasai."

"Don't cry, Muryumi," Blanche soothed.

Muryumi blinked back tears she'd had in her eyes. "It's horrifying," She said.

"We also haven't heard anything about Sine," Akima said softly. "Lord Sesshomaru would've brought her back if he saw her."

Blanche nodded. "It looks like she wasn't with Rin after all. At least… I hope not. Where could the silly girl have gone all by herself?"

Kocho patted her back. "Have faith in Sine, dear. There's something else too; what happens now that Rin is a half-demon? Didn't Jaken tell us that Sesshomaru didn't like half-demons?"

The other three looked at each other uncertainly. They knew Sesshomaru wouldn't kill Rin, but was he going to send her away?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that day, Rin came back to consciousness. Tired beyond caring, for a moment Rin considered laying there and letting Kasai do whatever she pleased with her. That was not to be though, because a flash of guilt struck her right after the thought had occurred and Rin was made to focus on where she was and what was happening. What would Kagome say if she saw her like this? Or worse, Inuyasha?

She opened her eyes for the second time, and what she saw confused her. _Why am I here? This isn't how the cave looked like, right?_

"Ugh," groaned Rin. There was an aching pain starting somewhere at the back of her head. Clutching her neck, she pushed herself up.

"Rin."

That voice. She could recognize from anywhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she murmured before looking over. How did he end up here? How did she end up here?

Sesshomaru's lips were in a taut line, and had a furrow on his normally well-masked face.

"I was with Lady Kasai," Rin tried. The throbbing at the back of her head was relentless. "Did you… did you help me again? What happened?"

"Lady Kasai will not have further contact with you in the future," Sesshomaru spoke monotonously, although there was an angry undertone to his voice. Rin looked horrified, wondering if he'd-

"Lady Kasai is not dead, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "She has given up on her pursuit for you. That is all." He hesitated.

Rin didn't say anything, asking with her eyes for him to go on.

"Before you became unconscious, did you," Sesshomaru clenched his jaw before continuing. "Did your body go through pain?"

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kasai wanted a servant, that was all. I think she might've been lonely. But I wasn't… hurt in any way. See, I don't have any woun-" Rin's words were cut off at the sight of her spread out arms. On the left one, there was a bandage which portrayed blood.

A piece of her hair also came forward as she moved to show Sesshomaru her arms, and Rin stared at it. It was white. She couldn't stop looking at it until Sesshomaru lifted her chin and forced her to look away.

"What happened?" Rin breathed out. It wasn't that she was frightened- not really. Had she turned old? Would she never see Kagome again?

"Rin, listen to me," Sesshomaru's voice had a soothing lilt to it, as if he felt that anything could send Rin over the edge. Rin stared. It was the first time he'd had that tone; so different from the one he'd used when he first met her, so many years ago.

"Lady Kasai has let her filthy blood into your body," At this, Sesshomaru suppressed his still present rage. "As you may have been aware, she'd been considering on making you immortal to serve her. In this way, she has guaranteed that you do have the lifespan of a demon."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru.

… _filthy blood…_

He had called it filthy. Lady Kasai might have been a little strange, but she wasn't filthy. Though the thought of someone else's blood was in her body made her uncomfortable, it was knowing that Sesshomaru had called it filthy that made Rin break a little inside.

The rare times Sesshomaru showed his thoughts to her without her having to deduce what he was thinking, and to hear him practically call her filthy.

"Am I a filthy demon now then?" Rin asked, smiling sadly at the demon in front of her, although there was no amusement in it. She brushed his hand away.

Sesshomaru was stunned into silence. "Rin, you're not-" he started, before realizing what Rin had interpreted from his words.

"I know." Rin said. She knew Sesshomaru hadn't meant it, but a part of her still felt hollow from his uncharacteristically careless remark.

"Rin, there is no possible way for me to find you anything but too good to look at," Sesshomaru said quietly. It was true. He'd known for a long time that Rin didn't belong with a demon like him, and yet because of his selfishness, he'd made her stay with him and let her become hurt without even realizing. Rin's choice to stay with him was his fault.

Before he could entertain that thought any longer, Rin asked, "I know you didn't mean anything,, Lord Sesshomaru. Don't worry about it. So… what am I now? Am I still human?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You're like Inuyasha." His voice tightened around the name.

"A half-demon?"

"Yes."

"But you don't smell bad like him," Sesshomaru assured her honestly.

Rin managed a weak pull on her lips. "He doesn't smell bad," she said in Inuyasha's defense.

"Rest up." Sesshomaru said. "I'll go now." He stood and opened the ricepaper doors, and took a step out.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." Rin said. "You won't do anything to Lady Kasai right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for awhile. "If you don't wish for it, I won't do anything to her."

"And.. and one more thing."

"What may that be?"

"Could you stay for the night? It feels safer around you." Rin said, hope and genuine fear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru heard the irony in her sentence.Safe around him? How many times had he let demons swoop her away and nearly kill her?

"You save me everytime I'm in trouble. I hope I can repay that someday." Rin smiled, a real smile this time. "I'll live long enough to do that, right?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to let the smile melt away his defenses. Would Rin be happy living for so long? Exposed to the world for so long that that smile might wear away too one day?

"… Yes."

Sesshomaru stepped back in, and closed the door. Rin rewarded him another smile, as sweet as all the ones she'd give him everyday when she was still just a child.

Rin ended talking late into the night, and Sesshomaru let himself get caught up in it too. If only just a little longer, he wanted to see her as much as possible and memorize all her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Note-** I thought there would be no cliff hanger at least. Also, I cleared up on what Kasai's command was last time. Sorry about that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note-** This chapter was the easiest to write for some reason. It's been a rocky trip, and I realize the chapters are a bit short, so I tried making this one a bit longer. If you're still interested, stick with me till the end of Rin's hardships at Sesshomaru's castle, if you can.

 **Chapter 10:**

A couple of days had passed. The cat, who Akima named Jasmine was now living with them, despite Sesshomaru's annoyance. Rin was glad that the cat was alright, and that it seemed to like everyone in the castle. Everyone had crowded around Rin for awhile and refused to let her go anywhere alone, which was a little embarrassing at times. Sesshomaru had ended the meeting with the dog demons a little early for reasons that puzzled Rin. Didn't he want to start an empire?

Jaken was also back, sarcastic exterior and all. He'd heard about what happened to Rin and had thrown a fit, and all sorts of curses aimed at a Kasai who was probably too far away to hear. After hearing Rin tell the story, Muryumi had shaken her head, horrified. Rin had assured them though, that she preferred it if there was no bloodshed made on her behalf. "Well, if you're fine with it, I suppose it's fine… Perhaps." Akima had said doubtedly.

They'd all taken the news of Rin's changes well. Her hair was still that strange combination of black fading to brown, then fading to white, and her senses had somehow become more alive. She could even hear Jaken waking up early in the mornings, attempting to be quiet while tending to flowers in the gardens.

Sine hadn't been back however, and Kocho's confidence that she was alright was also diminishing every day. Rin had asked Sesshomaru about searching for Sine, and he'd shook his head, saying that he couldn't seem to smell Sine anywhere. Though he pretended to be unconcerned, Rin could tell that her disappearance was bothering him too. "W-well," Blanche said, ladling soup intp Rin's bowl. "She'll turn up. She has to sometime, right?" Blanche had already been outside for the last two days before she returned disheartened, with bags under her eyes.

Rin had taken up a little bit of fencing with Jaken with Muryumi and Akima cheering her on and Blanche writing down her observations of several of the flowers growing near the castle when Sesshomaru had called upon her in the middle of the day.

She followed him to the kitchen where it had been abandoned by the others in favor of doing leisurely activities. She knew that Kocho was gardening again and getting ready to sell crops to the towns he'd told her about.

"Did you like it here even though I'd been away sometimes?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, blushing. The feeling she'd had around him and no one else, still hadn't gone away. "It's a pity sometimes when I can't come along like in the past, but everyone here aren't bad people. Or demons, I should say." She laughed at herself, knowing that she would have to get used to the fact that she was partially a demon herself.

Sesshomaru didn't laugh at Rin, not that she'd expected him to, but he didn't smile either.

He seemed to just be looking at Rin, and contemplating what he was going to say next.

"I think it'd be better if you stayed with humans in the village of Inuyasha's." He said after a moment of having Rin just looking around the kitchen, smiling at the little at the paintings Akima and she had put on the pottery.

Rin stared at him. The words that had slipped out of Sesshomaru's mouth- he couldn't be trying to get rid of her right? She'd said she was happy here.

"Why would it be better for me? Is this because you think I feel lonely?" Rin asked. "Or is it because…"

"You're much safer in a village where you're constantly paid attention to, Rin." Sesshomaru replied.

"I _am_ constantly paid attention to here too, Lord Sesshomaru! And besides, why can't I just follow where you go?" Rin asked.

"So you wish to spend your life following me and not what you could be doing? Is that what you are telling me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked right back.

Rin quieted at this, her patience wearing. "Are you just trying to get me to go back to the village because of Lady Kasai's blood in me? Are you just trying to get rid of me now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru eyed her, keeping his emotions under a mask of indifference. It hurt still to say something other than the truth, but if he told Rin that she wasn't safe around him, she'd simply try to argue back, although if he ordered her to go, he knew she would still obey him unquestionably. "What if that would be the case then, Rin? Go back to the village. Your place is not here. I should've realized this long ago."

Rin stared at him uncomprehending at his cold words. Sesshomaru was making her go because he hated what she became? That was beyond her control! Something ate at the back of her mind, telling her that it didn't seem like him shove her away. She didn't listen to the tiny voice of reason telling her that he'd never left her, even at the possible cost of his life, behind the shock that shot through her with his words.

"And what if I don't want to? What if I say that I've always been safe because of you?"

"You will do as I say, Rin. Go back to the village. I'm certain they will not mind your change in appearance as much as I do."

"Stop treating me like a child, Sesshomaru!" Rin said, not quite shouting. "I already told you I wanted to stay with you forever-" Rin stopped herself short, before she had confessed.

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst, turning his back on her, and walking toward the kitchen entrance. "Go home, Rin."

"This _is_ my home!" Rin couldn't stop herself as she said, "My home is with you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The little girl he had twice found dead, the kind girl that he'd allowed to make him go soft, the stubborn girl who always followed him, had turned into a woman who questioned his authority. She didn't refer to him as "Lord" anymore either.

When had that happened, and why didn't he notice?

He still refused to turn and look at the woman with tears close to spilling.

Rin glared at his back although she couldn't find it in herself to be truly angry at the demon who'd been more human to her than the humans who had turned her away for trying to survive. It puzzled her back then, how a demon could be considered more human than an actual human. She knew now that to be human was just a name made by humans to describe those qualities. Lord Sesshomaru was a demon, but he was also _human_.

She bit back the urge to cry like when she was little, and said, "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru paused on his way out of the kitchen. "You need not call me Lord Sesshomaru. We will not see each other again, if life treats you well."

Rin bit back another urge, this time to argue that if life treated her well again, it would let her stay by his side and find her place in the world somehow that way. Instead, she said, "I… I will go after we find Sine. I won't be able to sleep peacefully in Edo, knowing that she was still missing and everyone tires themselves looking for Sine."

Sesshomaru considered this for a second, and nodded his head curtly.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist. Startled that he hadn't heard Rin approach, he tensed in the embrace, but relaxed, knowing it was still Rin. Perhaps the demon blood in Rin allowed her to move faster in that short space, too fast for even him to hear ahead of time.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. For keeping me safe. I've been able to live for longer than what was meant for me, because of you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and turned around before he could stop himself. Did Rin know what kind of powers her words had? He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her back, nor could he stop himself from burying his nose into Rin's hair. Lately, all he could smell was Rin, and the potent smell of chrysanthemums was still there; unmarred by any hint of Kasai. It bothered him that he couldn't seem to smell as well lately, but he would look into that after Rin was safely back in the village with that annoying half-brother of his, and the priestess.

Rin swallowed the pain in her, knowing that she wouldn't be like this in the future. She couldn't quite keep out the guilt though, hoping that she would find Sine quickly so that Blanche didn't need to look like she was sleep deprived, but also hoping that whatever Sine was doing, she was happy and would stay hidden for a longer amount of time.

Rin stood in the embrace until she saw the quintet of resident demons standing at the entrance of the kitchen, four pairs of heads appearing, two on each side and another one attached with his body standing with a cat in the middle of the entrance.

When they caught her staring, Kocho cleared his throat and said out loud, "Is anyone hungry? We uh-came to get something. Should we-uh, leave, perhaps?"

Sesshomaru let go of Rin and said, "No, stay and eat as much as you please. Rin will be leaving soon."

Muryumi gulped. "We heard."

"You really are an unbelievably strong adult, Rin," Blanche assured her.

"Rin, we'll be coming with you too. We were hired to take care of you after all," Akima told her.

Jaken stayed strangely silent, and was looking at Sesshomaru instead, his eyes following his lord's departure from the kitchen. Did Sesshomaru ever look sad in the slightest? Did he actually want Rin to leave?

Suddenly Sesshomaru jumped out of the way as something flew at his spot a second before. It hit the floor, and created a disintegrate hole.

Rin stared at the mess, and looked back at Sesshomaru. He was well away from the kitchen so no one had been hurt, but who was attacking Sesshomaru in the hall? It was too well-placed to not have been aimed at Sesshomaru.

Before a second strike could follow, Sesshomaru looked at the kitchen again and commanded, "Bring Rin to the room I assigned her to."

Akima nodded grimly, assessing the situation with a clear head and hurried the others out of the kitchen to the direction of the said room.

"Hurry up!"

Rin tried to reason that she had to stay with Sesshomaru, but no one was having any of it. They dragged her up the stairs right before she heard a second blast and saw Sesshomaru running outside.

"No, wait," Rin protested.

"Rin trust Sesshomaru and stay in here," Kocho said. His face looked grim. He looked at his wife, and they exchanged a look that Rin did not understand. She frowned back, and looked at Akima. "But that's not possible…" Akima said.  
Rin looked at them in confusion. Did they mean Sesshomaru was going to die? That that wasn't possible?

"It really doesn't seem like it," Muryumi agreed with Akima on whatever it was they were talking about.

"You can't deny you can't sense it," Kocho said to Muryumi. "Make sure Rin stays safe in here, I'm going to go and see what the heck she's doing."

"I'm coming too," Blanche said firmly.

"Akima, you should go too," Muryumi encouraged her twin. "I know you want to make sure she's safe too. I'll stay here with Rin."

"But-"

"No, you guys _need_ to go. Sine never liked me anyway, so she won't like seeing me there."

"Muryumi…"

"You know it's true. Now go, and see if she's fine for me!" Muryumi implored, and Rin could see the slight despair in her usually cheery eyes. Why did Muryumi look like that?

Blanche, Kocho, and Akima hesitated, but with a final look from Muryumi, they disappeared out the ricepaper doors, and their footsteps dulled as they went further down the staircase.

"Was that… Sine?" Rin asked hesitantly, watching the swan demoness in front of her carefully. Muryumi picked up her head and looked at Rin.

"Yeah," she sighed. "That was. I don't understand how she got those powers considering she's human. Or why she seems to be attacking Lord Sesshomaru. She's quiet and a bit mysterious to me, but she doesn't feel like she's going to hurt anyone."

Rin took it in. Sine was human, she knew that already. Why would Sine disappear and then reappear a few days later, attacking Lord Sesshomaru. Rin rubbed her forehead. It had been too eventful a week, and not in a good way whatsoever. Was Sine being controlled by someone?

"You said Sine wouldn't want to see you. Why's that?" Rin asked.

"Opposites don't attract all the time, I guess," Muryumi said. "Maybe it's because I'm too loud."

"Muryumi, you are loud, but it's a good thing you are," Rin said. "You're not as loud as Inuyasha when he and Kagome are fighting though."

"The half-demon and the priestess who defeated the Shikon jewel?" Muryumi asked. "I hear about them too, but nothing about how loud they were." She offered Rin a smile. "They're loud and they fight, and you miss them?"

Rin nodded. "I really do. I'm sure Sine doesn't hate you. I've never noticed her shooting evil looks at you. What makes you think she does?"

Before Muryumi could answer, there was a loud boom outside that they could hear even in Rin's room. Rin wanted to step outside and help if only she could. But she didn't have the sacred arrows from Kagome with her, and it was unlikely Muryumi would let her outside anyway.

"They're still fighting… Sine must've gotten strong, if she managed to fend off Sesshomaru for that long." Muryumi said.

"Do you think she might be controlled by a demon?" Rin said.

"It's plausible."

A loud tapping came from one of the windows. The two heads in the room turned around to see a two-headed dragon knocking their heads on the window. It was Ah-Un.

"Rin, that's Ah-Un right? We haven't seen him in awhile."

Rin nodded, going to the window. She'd missed the dragon after he decided to graze instead of going back to Sesshomaru's castle.

"I miss you too," Rin said to the dragon. She glanced back at Muryumi. She hadn't moved from her spot.

Rin leaned in to Ah-un, and whispered, "Hey, Ah-Un, you still have my bow and arrows with you right?"

Ah-Un snorted and his heads nodded.

"Good. Do you think you can break the window for me?"

Ah-Un nodded again and Rin stepped back and away. Ah-Un head-butted the window once, twice, three times, and the wood splintered onto the floor.

"Rin, you didn't tell Ah-Un to break the window, did you?" Muryumi asked, still fixed in her spot.

Rin stepped toward the window, careful not to step onto the sharp fragments on the floor. She reached for Ah-Un determinedly.

"Rin, wait!" Muryumi said, standing up.

Rin looked back at Muryumi and shook her head. "Muryumi, I'll be fine. I need you to trust me on this. I have sacred arrows from Kagome, and if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at aiming."

"Arrows from the priestess…?" Muryumi bit her lip, thinking. "Alright, but take me with you, okay Rin? I do trust you but…"

"Come on, Muryumi. You want to check up on Sine too right?" Rin beckoned.

With that, Muryumi joined Rin, and they both leapt onto Ah-Un's back. The dragon didn't object, and listened to Rin's commands. He'd taken a long look at her while she was talking to Muryumi, questioned at what he was seeing. Rin didn't look like herself, but she still smelled like herself. Sweet and soothing like chrysanthemums. Maybe he bug her to tell him what happened later, but right now, Rin sounded like she really needed something.

They flew to the front of the castle where Rin was certain she'd seen Sesshomaru lead Sine out, with Muryumi clutching at her waist.


End file.
